Canon in D mayor
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Tal vez el peor momento de su vida fue la noche que su padre murió, durante años pensó que nada podría hacerla sentirse tan destrozada. Al parecer, sí existía algo peor que haber perdido a su padre. Y estaba por mudarse a su casa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Las chicas super poderosas no son de mi propiedad. Tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a diversas torturas.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Bloqueó la pantalla del celular luego de confirmar la hora antes de apagar las luces del teatro.

Como siempre; era la última en salir de los ensayos y debía de encargarse de cerrar los accesos internos y externos. De alguna forma era su parte favorita recorrer los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos del teatro, le provocaba la sensación de estar dentro de una casa de sustos en el parque de diversiones, en cualquier momento alguien saltaría frente a ella, sin tocarla, para desaparecer en la siguiente vuelta.

Cerró el último candado y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo, salió una hora más tarde de lo usual. Por lo general trataba de terminar su ensayo a las diez en punto, encargarse de cerrar y a las once ya encontrarse de camino a la cafetería, dónde ella y los músicos tenían la costumbre de almorzar durante la hora de descanso, ahí es dónde su pareja la estaría esperando para no tener que caminar sola a esas horas de la noche. La cantidad de chicas desaparecidas la asustaba lo suficiente para tener totalmente cargado un teaser en el otro bolsillo del abrigo.

Se ajustó en el hombro el estuche del violín. Aunque volteaba atrás cada diez segundos para asegurarse de ir sola, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio al cruzar la segunda calle que la alejaba de su novio. Y aunque estaba vigilando todas las calles a su alrededor en busca de luces extrañas, no pudo evitar saltar a la acera cuando un coche pasó a toda velocidad frente a ella en dirección contraria. Su pecho se llenó de miedo y pánico, se imaginó desapareciendo detrás de la puerta del coche. Con esa idea impresa en su mente apresuró el paso hasta cruzar la última calle casi corriendo.

—¡Brick! —Llamó nada más consiguió distinguir su brillante e indistinguible gorra bajo la luz del farol en el cuál la esperaba.

—¿Blossom? —Rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo cuando ella se dejó caer contra su pecho, temblando—. ¿Estás bien, ocurrió algo?

Soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo moviendo la cabeza.

—Me asustó el coche de hace un momento, es todo.

Sin soltarla, Brick examinó el camino realizado por su novia hace unos instantes. Apenas y podía distinguir los faros del coche en la lejanía, no era de sorprender que ella hubiera pensado lo peor.

Frotó sus hombros con mimo, tratando de detener los temblores de su cuerpo. Si ella nunca se hubiera enterado de que a una de las chicas de su orquestra la secuestraron en esa misma calle unos meses atrás no se pondría así todas las noches al salir. Incluso él se había esforzado por no decir nada para evitar preocuparla más de lo necesario.

—Anda, sube antes de que nos congelemos los dos aquí afuera. ¿Qué? —Blossom miró curiosa el carro. No lo había notado antes.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu moto? Creí que tu padre no te dejaba usar su coche.

Él puso los ojos en blanco abriéndole la puerta. No era una conversación que quisiera tener pero si despejaba la mente de Blossom, la tendría.

—No me deja y tuvimos una laaarga discusión al respecto cuando fue a visitarnos la semana pasada. Pero como le dije a él, nunca está aquí, no tiene que hacer largas filas para cargar gasolina con la moto, y por supuesto no se le congela la nariz cuando conduce a mitad de la madrugada en pleno invierno —Blossom soltó una carcajada. Por lo menos ya no se veía pálida.

—Y decidiste tomar el coche —concluyó ella abrochándose el cinturón.

—Decidí tomar el coche porque me fastidia ir al doctor cada dos semanas porque la jodida tos empeora cada vez —un destello de culpa brilló en el pecho de Blossom.

Brick nunca se quejaba al pasar por ella todas las noches al teatro, aunque saliera realmente tarde, aunque no tuviera el tanque lleno y tuvieran que cargar en una estación solitaria abierta las veinticuatro horas, pero el hecho de que él nunca se quejara le hacía sentirse peor. ¿Y si era culpa suya que siguiera enfermo después de un mes?

—Lo siento… seguro es porque te obligo a venir po…

—No te atrevas si quiera a pensarlo, Blossom —el tono autoritario sacó a la joven de su culpabilidad. Brick la miraba fijamente con las cejas juntas en el centro de su frente—. No me molesta llevarte a casa cuando terminas tus ensayos, si no me he mejorado es por mi propio orgullo.

Habiendo relajado la tensión que había entre ellos Brick encendió el motor, sería un viaje corto a esa hora hasta el complejo de departamentos dónde Blossom vivía con su madre.

Normalmente durante los treinta minutos de trayecto alguno de los dos iniciaba la conversación hablando sobre los siguientes exámenes, o Blossom aprovechaba para quejarse de sus compañeros de equipo, un perfecto ejemplo de cabezas huecas calienta asientos, como le gustaba llamarlos. Incluso discutían aspectos de su relación que los ponían incómodos o no les parecían justos por alguna razón. Sin embargo no ocurrió eso, ambos iban completamente callados. Brick pensó que se debía al susto, puede que no sintiera tensión entre ellos pero por la forma en que su novia mantenía la cabeza recargada contra la ventana, estaba nerviosa.

Podría haberle preguntado si realmente estaba bien, sí no había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, incluso estuvo a punto de ofrecerle quedarse en su casa por la noche y a la mañana la llevaría a su casa a primera hora del día. Se quedó solo en eso, una idea.

La madre de Blossom llamó unos segundos más tarde, preocupada y preguntando si se encontraba bien o necesitaba que alguien fuera por ella. Como siempre, la tranquilizó diciendo que Brick había pasado por ella y estaban camino a casa. Normalmente hablaba un poco con ella y luego él la tranquilizaba diciéndole que llevaría en una sola pieza a casa, pero esa noche Sara no le pidió confirmación de que iba con su novio, en su lugar le preguntó si podía pasar inmediatamente a casa, sin desvíos.

«Tenemos que hablar» había dicho ella antes de colgar.

En contra de los deseos de Blossom, Brick aceleró para asegurarse de estar en su casa a tiempo. Sus amigas no sentían mucha empatía hacia él como su novio, su madre era diez veces peor, desde el día que descubrió que estaban juntos ponía una expresión muy seria para su rostro. Era mejor no llevarle la contra si querían que su relación durara un año más.

—¿Estarás bien, nena?

Blossom le dio un último beso antes de abrir la puerta.

—Sólo voy a hablar con mi mamá. Gracias por traerme.

—Cuando quieras.

Abrazando el estuche del violín contra su pecho corrió hasta la entrada del edificio. El vigilante la saludo con la misma cortesía de siempre, luego hizo una seña con la cabeza a Brick para indicarle que podía marcharse. Durante un año había estado llevando a Bloss a su casa terminando sus ensayos, y todavía no podía comprender como era posible, que ese hombre de expresión calmada, le diera las gracias por haberla traído sana y salva. No cuestionaba el asunto, le tranquilizaba saber que su novia volvía a casa.

Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor Blossom tiró su mochila al suelo. De verdad que la temperatura bajaba más a esa hora, pronto tendría que sacar una bufanda o terminaría igual a su novio, enferma durante un mes. En el transcurso a su piso envió un mensaje de texto a su madre, le faltaban unos pisos para llegar, le gustaban esos breves momentos de espera, recordaba los días que bajaba y subía junto a su padre cuando ella aún asistía a la primaria. La campana sonó indicando su llegada. Recogió la mochila del suelo colgándosela al hombro del violín, abrió la puerta tarareando cualquier melodía.

Ya estaba imaginando la escena en su mente.

Su madre la esperaría sentada en el sofá de su padre frente a la chimenea encendida leyendo algún libro o revista que siempre estaban en la mesa de centro, tal vez tendría el estéreo prendido con las canciones que llevaba días practicando para el concierto de navidad. Era viernes, así que estaría tomando té verde junto a unos sándwiches de pepino. Estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Desde la muerte de su padre meses después de cumplir los diez años; Blossom había comenzado a memorizar las rutinas de su madre, temiendo que algo pudiera ocurrirle y ella no tuviera la más mínima idea de que había hecho en el día.

Constantemente la regañaban sus amigas, diciendo que tenía que relajarse y no temer que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a su madre. Como si pudiera evitarlo.

—Estoy en casa.

Cerró la puerta luego de colgar su abrigo en el perchero, la imagen que la recibió al llegar no era nada similar a lo que ya había visualizado. Su madre no estaba en el sofá marrón bebiendo té verde, estaba en el sillón turquesa bebiendo vino con un hombre que nunca en su vida había conocido.

—¡Blossy! Que bueno que llegas, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien.

De no traer el estuche del violín colgado de un hombro seguramente se le habría caído de las manos. Sintiendo crecer una incontrolable rabia en la base del estómago miró fijamente al hombre cuyas manos reposaban en las piernas de su madre. No porque fuera un genio podía deducir que ese "alguien" era novio de su madre, pero porque un genio podía llegar a la conclusión de que su relación tenía bastante tiempo y no lo dedujo por las copas de vino o la cajita sin anillo en la mesa de centro. Mantuvo el violín en su hombro todo el tiempo, los quince pasos que le tomó llegar a la sala, frente a su madre.

—Cielo, quiero que conozcas al señor Campbell. Joe, esta es mi hija, Blossom.

Joe. Incluso el nombre surtía el mismo efecto de leña para su coraje. No sólo tenía una apariencia idéntica a su padre, su nombre sonaba similar también. Apretó con fuerza la correa del estuche, poniendo la más falsa y cínica de todas sus sonrisas. Dejó la mano del tal Joe extendida cuando él ofreció la propia para estrechársela.

—Un gusto, imagino que no hay nada que quiera conocer de mí que no le haya dicho mi madre, así que si me disculpa voy a retirarme.

Giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a su habitación. Por primera vez en su vida no le importó escuchar las incontables disculpas que daba su madre, porque el tal "Joe" respondía entre risas que no había ningún problema, no se sentía ofendido. Bueno, ella estaba furiosa, y lo recalcó azotando la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía en los brazos. Ya habían comenzado a temblarle las piernas cuando dejó su violín en el soporte de siempre, sólo se rindió al llanto cuando aquel delicado instrumento se encontró fuera de su alcance.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Por mucho que trato de contenerlas, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas manchando su rostro y borrando el poco maquillaje que usaba. El sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirla, sólo que en esta ocasión no había nadie que pudiera decirle que no tenía porque sentirse de esa forma, Brick no estaba ahí para consolarla con su voz gruesa, estaba sola. Simplemente no podía darse cuenta en el instante de cuan sola se encontraba.

Con la misma facilidad que imaginó a su madre sentada en lo que sería cualquier tarde del viernes, pudo imaginarla en ese mismo instante, recostada sobre el pecho del hombre que llamaba su pareja, consolándola y tal vez diciéndole que no era culpa suya la actitud que había tomado su hija, mientras ella se disculpaba una y otra vez por las palabras que dijo Blossom, tratando de convencerlo que no actuaba de esa forma, que tal vez sólo fue la impresión de conocerlo a él. Pero nada de eso podía detener las lágrimas de su rostro.

Se supone que se habían hecho una promesa la noche que murió su padre.

Prometían ser honestas y nunca ocultarse nada, por muy asustadas que pudieran estar o por considerar el asunto como algo sin importancia. Al principio Blossom no había encontrado problemas para cumplir con esa promesa, porque era una niña ingenua que ciegamente confiaba en las palabras de los adultos. Sin embargo, le contó a su madre cuando perdió la virginidad. Le contó sobre su relación con Brick porque no soportaba la idea de guardarle secretos a su madre.

¿Y ella no sentía rencor con ocultarle el hecho de que se estaba viendo con alguien? No, aquella no debería ser el tema central de sus pensamientos. Porque hubo un anillo, la caja estaba en la mesa de centro cuando ella llegó. Su madre planeaba volver a casarse sin tener en consideración la opinión de la persona más importante de su vida. Su hija.

—¡¿Qué tu madre qué?! —Buttercup escupió el trago de agua que acababa de tomar tras escuchar a su amiga—. Dime que estas bromeando, dime que no te presentó a su novio cuando le pidió matrimonio —por mucho que la pelirroja quisiera decirle todo eso, no podía.

—Bueno, eso me temo yo, el sujeto se veía muy cómodo con mamá y ella tampoco parecía decir que no —pocas veces Blossom mostraba su relación con Brick en la escuela, y en ese momento lo necesitaba. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro buscando consuelo—. Mejor me hubieras llevado a tu casa —en respuesta, Brick la abrazó por los hombros antes de besar su coronilla.

—No digas eso, Blo. Quizá tu mamá tenía otros motivos para no haberte hablado antes de él. No puede ser tan horrible, ¿o sí? —Robín sonrió esperanzada.

Refugiada en los brazos de su novio, abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho. Él, que ya había escuchado toda la historia el domingo por la noche, suspiró recargando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que diría en ese momento.

Que el tal Joe se quedó todo el fin de semana con ellas para que pudieran conocerse mejor, aunque más bien sólo fue para estar con su madre sin importarle dos pepinos que ella estuviera presente. Les diría que en más de una ocasión tuvo que golpear la mesa con la cuchara sólo para llamar su atención y detenerlos de arrinconarse en la cocina, lo desagradable que fue pasar media hora envuelta en su bata de baño, mojada y con el cabello escurriendo porque el tal Joe quería sentarse a charlar con ella y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. También les diría lo decepcionada que estaba de su madre por haber aceptado ir a cenar con el tal Joe y su hijo esa misma noche para que todos se conocieran, a fin de cuentas se convertirían en familia en unos meses. Y lo peor, la sonrisa con la cual le había dicho todo eso a Blossom esa misma mañana, antes de que Brick pasara a recogerla para ir juntos a la escuela.

Robín fue la primera en indignarse. Conocía a la madre de Blossom desde que ambas se volvieron amigas en el jardín de niños. Empezar a salir con un tipo cualquiera sin informarle a su hija del asunto primero parecía irreal, no tenían la costumbre de someterlo todo a votación porque nunca harían nada que molestara a la otra, sin embargo ese tipo de situación no podía simplemente dejarse a la ligera, ¡era una relación! Como madre su prioridad tuvo que haber sido decirle a su hija que había considerado la posibilidad de tener citas, otra vez. No simplemente llevar al sujeto sin un previo aviso.

—¡Arg! No puedo, es que… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? —Brick movió la cabeza afirmativamente, él había dicho exactamente lo mismo en el coche—. Le diré a mamá, por supuesto. Le diré a mamá y ella la hará entrar en razón, ella… ¡esto es horrible, Blo!

Ella se encogió de hombros deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

—Intenté hablarlo con ella, quise hablar con ella todo el fin de semana, pero ese sujeto no la dejaba sola. ¡Mierda! Si hasta tuve que soportar verlo andar desnudo por el departamento como si fuera suyo.

Nuevamente Buttercup escupió lo que tenía en la boca soltando todo el diccionario de insultos que sólo ella poseía. Normalmente a ninguno le molestaba escucharla hablar así.

—Cuando veníamos le dije que le llame a su madre antes de ir a la cena, ¿están de acuerdo conmigo? —Las dos amigas de Blossom asintieron. Aprobaban la petición de Brick.

Sólo un loco estaría en desacuerdo.

Y ese loco era Blossom. Después de la terrible forma en la que descubrió la relación de su madre, era lo último en sus planes, no quería ser ella la que iniciara esa conversación porque sentía que no le correspondía ese deber. Pero Brick tenía razón en un aspecto, su madre no iba a hacerlo y no parecía querer hablar del tema, sólo quería ver a Blossom aceptando a su nueva pareja sin quejarse.

—Brick tiene razón, Blo, si tu mamá no quiere hablar del tema hazlo tú. ¿Vas a conformarte con vivir con dos extraños así nada más? —El coraje se transformó en tristeza poco a poco mientras consideraba esa posibilidad.

Lo único que sabía del hijo del tal Joe es que tenía veintidós años y trabajaba casi todo el día, visto de ese lado no tendría que soportarlo tanto como creía. Respecto a Joe, no sabía absolutamente nada excepto que era dueño de una compañía automovilística, se estaba esforzando realmente no por pensar que esa, en realidad, era la razón por la que su madre se fijó en él. No lograría vivir consigo misma si se atrevía a juzgar a su madre así.

—Supongo que lo intentaré, hablaré con ella terminando de ensayar.

—¿Quieres que te recoja? —Blossom negó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Brick.

—No iré al teatro hoy, la cena es a las ocho y es la hora en la que terminan los ensayos, me quedaré en el salón de música y luego me reuniré con mamá.

—Si necesitas un vehículo de escape, llámame —lo besó largamente antes de colgarse el estuche del violín al hombro como era su costumbre.

Robín también se despidió de ellos para acompañar a su amiga, quería hablar sobre como abordaría el tema con su madre. Conocía a Blossom, con el ánimo que se cargaba lo único que conseguiría sería hacer sentir mal a su madre con su decisión de seguir adelante. Habían pasado siete años desde que enviudó, no había nada de malo con querer conocer gente nueva, sólo tenía que convencer a Blossom de esa idea.

—Rob, quiero estar sola un momento.

—Pero yo no quiero dejarte sola. Me preocupas muchísimo, Blo. Sé que la relación de tu mamá te lastimó, lo mantuvo en secreto cuando tú le dijiste sobre lo tuyo con Brick… y yo no apruebo su relación. Aunque eso no importa. No quiero que las cosas se pongan extrañas entre ustedes, sé lo mucho que la amas.

Blossom se rio por el comentario a su noviazgo con Brick, sus amigas y su madre no estaban felices con el asunto, a ellos les funcionaba.

—Yo creí que ella me amaba también. Rob, ojalá me lo hubiera dicho, no la juzgaría, ¿sabes? Me encantaba la idea de ver a mamá sola porque es una mujer fuerte, pero si tan sólo me hubiera dicho que se sentía sola lo hubiera entendido —Robín espero a que su amiga abriera el salón de música para entrar—. Eso es lo que realmente me duele, que no confió en mí.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras Blossom preparaba sus partituras, y se aseguraba de tener afinado el violín, en alguna ocasión Robín había preguntado al respecto, parecía tener que afinarlo siempre que lo sacaba del estuche. Y aunque su amiga se tomó su tiempo explicándole que esas cosas ocurrían frecuentemente con el violín aunque no movieras la maquinaría, Robín no logró entenderlo completamente. A ella le gustaba acompañar a su amiga durante sus prácticas, tenía la importante labor de cambiar la pagina cuando Blossom terminaba las primeras dos.

Y aunque Robín no tenía ni idea de cuando cambiaba de nota eso no era un problema, porque Blossom le hacía una seña con la cabeza para realizar el cambio.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, no quise comentar nada con Butter porque ya sabes como se pone, pero ¡mira esto! —Blossom bajó el violín de su hombro para ver el cartel que exponía su amiga—. ¡Una nueva serie! Ya que la última tuvo tanto éxito lo contrataron para interpretar al protagonista de la siguiente. Por lo que pude leer de la reseña será algo paranormal, todavía no dicen nada al respecto.

—¿Otra vez ese actorcillo? —Robín fingió sentirse ofendida. Sabía que a Blossom no le desagradaba el actor, ella la había iniciado en el oscuro camino de admirar su trabajo en pantalla—. Supongo que era de esperarse, es atractivo así que en dónde esté va a llamar la atención.

Robín aprovechó ese breve descanso para admirar todas sus facciones, no importaba que ya estuviera en una relación, aquel galán siempre estaría en el centro de sus deseos. Justo cuando Blossom iba a comentar que su mayor talento se encontraba tras bambalinas, vio detenidamente la fotografía impresa en el cartel.

Había algo en su sonrisa que le provocaba una sensación de _dejá vù_, lo cual no tenía sentido. En su vida se había topado con el sujeto en la calle y el único lugar dónde lo llegaba a ver era la televisión, durante sus programas y apariciones en espectáculos. Y de todas formas ahí estaba la idea. De haber visto en algún otro lugar esos ojos y esa sonrisa juntas. Al final sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de su mente, seguramente era por su estado de ánimo.

Retomó el control de su mente y su corazón por un momento.

Necesitaba enfocarse en su práctica.

Dentro del restaurante se sentía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad alejado del frío invernal en las calles. Una suave música llenaba el lugar acompañado por la talentosa voz de una cantante de ópera retirada, los comensales bajaban el volumen de sus pláticas por cortesía a la mujer, y para poder disfrutar de su voz con mayor facilidad. Reinaba una extraña aura de poder y negocios que ponía terriblemente incómoda a Blossom.

Llevaba exactamente diez minutos sentada con el novio de su madre y su hijo sin conseguir bajar la guardia. Si continuaba comiendo el pan de la cesta de esa forma su estómago se llenaría antes de la llegada del plato principal, aunque llegados a ese punto parecía ser un impulso incontrolable. _Ahora_ sabía porque el actor favorito de Robín le provocó un _dejá vù_, porque efectivamente lo había visto en otro lugar, dentro de unos años en el futuro. En su casa.

Joe Campbell era el padre de la estrella en crecimiento Butch D. Campbell. Todo su esfuerzo por comportarse con él se había ido directo a la mierda. Convivir con un empresario y su hijo era una situación que podía manejar sin entrar en pánico, sería tratar con un mimado acostumbrado a tenerlo todo al alcance de la mano. Cambiar a ese niño mimado por un famoso empeoraba la situación.

—Blossom, no pude evitar notar tu violín, ¿venías de un ensayo? —Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, aún sentía su último bocado en la garganta.

—Algo por el estilo, practicaba en la escuela.

Sara sonrió a su hija, agradeciéndole no haberse comportado como una niña mimada. Aunque eso es lo que realmente quería.

Especialmente luego de intentar llamarle a su madre diez veces en la escuela y que ninguna de ellas le respondiera. No por eso la dejaría plantada, fue con la esperanza de poder hablar una vez terminaran la cena y así quedarse con la tranquilidad de no estar en malos términos.

—Oh, imaginaba que era algo más serio.

Tratando de mantener su máscara de educación sonrió dirigiendo su atención a Butch, que parecía estar completamente a gusto, recargando sus codos en la mesa. Su rostro mostraba la sonrisa del actor, el rostro que siempre debía mostrarse en cámaras y ser amable con todos, quería que esa fuera la primera impresión de su nueva hermanita, hacerle creer que no rompería los platos de mamá.

—_Es_ algo serio. Tuve que faltar al ensaño con mi orquestra para llegar a tiempo a la cena. Simplemente aproveche la sala de música en la escuela.

Sin alzar el tono de su voz ni usar palabras altisonantes, Blossom se las arregló para insultar a Butch y a su padre, al mismo tiempo. Sara sintió pánico cuando su hija alargó la mano a la cesta de pan. Esperaba que mantuviera su compostura hasta el término de la cena, pero en ese momento sólo deseaba que su hija no volviera a abrir la boca en toda la noche.

Debió de desear que fuera Butch quien se quedara callado.

—¿Una orquestra? No sabía que se podía vivir de la música.

Sara se cubrió la boca conteniendo la respiración. Conocía mejor que nadie el temperamento de su hija, y no había nada que pudiera hacerla perder la compostura tan rápido, como eso. Insinuar que su pasión por la música no la llevaría a ningún lado. Y de alguna forma, en la sonrisa de Blossom Joe, al igual que Sara, identificó el momento en que el orgullo de Butch, iba a quedar destrozado.

—Si tú, que vives de tu cara bonita, puedes ganarte la vida. ¿Qué me detiene a mí de hacer lo mismo a través de la música? —Las mejillas de Butch se enrojecieron suavemente—. Disculpen.

Recogió su bolsa y el violín del perchero que dejaron junto a su mesa, se levantó de la mesa y sin dirigirle una mirada de disculpa verdadera a su madre, caminó con la espalda recta hacia la puerta de entrada. Durante su trayecto, desde bajar las escaleras hasta atravesar el pasillo repleto de mesas, sacó su teléfono para llamarle a Brick. Necesitaba su ayuda para salir de ahí.

—¿Blossom? —Preguntó él al contestar la llamada—. ¿Qué ocurre, nena?

—Necesito que vengas por mí, ¿puedes?

Brick suspiró al otro lado de la línea, estaba ocupado con una cita al otro lado de la ciudad, tardaría hora una como mucho en llegar al restaurante.

—¿Puedes esperarme ahí hasta que llegue? —Ella dijo que sí, no le importaba esperar.

Antes de que su novio colgara, escuchó como se disculpaba apresuradamente con alguien más. El sentimiento de culpa volvió, más fuerte que la vez anterior. Odiaba interrumpir los planes de Brick con sus caprichos, detestaba hacerlo atravesar la ciudad cuando él ya tenía planes. Pero odiaba más que él nunca se quejaba y accedía a todas sus peticiones.

—¡Blossom! —Sara avanzaba a pasos rápidos hasta alcanzar a su hija, quién ya tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Blossom, sube ahora mismo y discúlpate con Joe, no puedes continuar comportándote como si fuera una ni…

—¿Yo me comporto como una niña? —Golpeó su pecho con un dedo, alzando la voz por accidente—. Mamá, tú eres la única que se ha comportado como una niña, ¡los últimos días! —Apretó los dientes al sentir que las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos—. He intentado llamarte todo el día, y tú ni siquiera tienes la consideración de contestar mis llamadas… ¡no tuviste la consideración de hablarme de tu novio antes! —Limpió sus lágrimas de un manotazo—. ¿De verdad creíste que no iba a comprenderte? ¿Creías que no iba a entender que _necesitabas_ salir adelante? Creo que tú eres la infantil aquí, mamá, obligándome a convivir con tu novio y su hijo como si los conociera desde siempre.

En ese momento no le importó que afuera hiciera un frío infernal, ni el hecho de no usar ropa apropiada para el invierno. Salió del restaurante y ahí esperó hasta que Brick llegó por ella. Sólo hasta el momento en que lo vio saltar del coche, muerto de preocupación por verla parada en medio de la calle, se permitió llorar. Dejó que la abrazara y la arrastrara hasta el coche, su fuerza ya no aguantaba un segundo más.

* * *

Pues... vuelvo por aquí luego de no publicar nada por un tiempo, yeh... las ganas no habían estado ahí para publicar. Pero voy a seguir el ejemplo de Morti y Jay from the Kubzcouts (?), quiero volver a publicar regularmente el siguiente año, así que termino este con una nueva historia. Y me esforzaré por hacer algo (aunque sea un drabble) para terminar el año de la abundancia :l sólo publiqué como tres cosas.

Tengo planeado que esto sea un short-fic, en mi cabecita visualizo su duración y espero respetarla. Buano, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, en realidad lo empecé a escribir hace... ufff unos meses, but yeah, las ganas no estaban ahí para escribir. Unfin, los veré por aquí (espero) otra vez con mi última aportación para el año de la abundancia.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Las chicas super poderosas no son de mi propiedad. Tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a diversas torturas.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde la mudanza, sumado a ese tiempo dos meses habían pasado desde que boda de la boda de su padre se había celebrado. Lo que le daba un total de tres meses, doce semanas pasaron desde el día que tuvo que meterse en un esmoquin y ser el padrino de boda de su padre. La mayoría de sus amigos le dijeron que se acostumbraría, sólo necesitaba unas semanas en casa y listo, esa extraña sensación desaparecería.

Solo que no había sido así. Intentó durante cuatro semanas adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, aceptar la idea de llegar a un hogar dónde alguien estaba esperando su llegada (aunque eso tampoco fuese cierto). Cuatro semanas disculpándose con un completo extraño por dormir desnudo y levantarse a desayunar sin tener ropa puesta. Imaginó que eso no sería un problema, incluso creyó que su nueva hermanita no tendría problemas al verlo desnudo, en eso también se equivocó.

Butch respiró profundo, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones el tiempo suficiente para sentir como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Eso tampoco le ayudó a relajarse. Supuestamente ese mañana era su turno de preparar el desayuno, porque como Blossom le dejó muy en claro tres días antes de que sus padres se fueran de luna de miel, ella no iba a cocinarle.

—¿Piensas alimentar a alguien con eso? —Preguntó su amigo, pelando distraídamente la mandarina en sus manos.

—¿Cuál es el punto? —Respondió Butch, apagando la estufa violentamente—. Sólo voy a estar yo en casa. Sigue diciendo que nos vamos a turnar la cocina, ¿y sabes algo? ¡No ha estado aquí en toda la semana! —Boomer, que conocía al pelinegro de toda su vida, decidió ignorar su arranque de ira.

—Eso es una lástima, ¿está quedándose en casa de alguna amiga suya? —En lugar de ayudar a bajar el mal humor de Butch, su comentario sólo añadió más leña.

—¿Estás preocupado por ella? —Gesticuló con las manos, señalando la casa vacía—. ¿Estás más preocupado por mi hermanastra que por mí?

Boomer miró al suelo detenidamente. No conocía a la hermanastra de Butch, sólo sabía lo que su amigo tan amablemente le había dicho de ella, comenzando por nombrarla bruja feminista. Además de haber escuchado del padre de Butch que estaba cursando la preparatoria. Esa era toda la información que poseía de ella.

—Bueno, sí, una adolescente abandonada en este enorme departamento contigo me da muchas razones para preocuparme —Butch respiró fuerte por la nariz, inflando el pecho. La primera señal, de acuerdo con la experiencia de Boomer, de que debía callarse—. ¿Acaso te molesta tener el lugar vacío? No es como si fueras fan de la cocina, normalmente ordenas algo para comer.

—Lo importante no es cocinar, es que ella me tiene aquí haciendo las labores del hogar mientras anda…

En ese momento la puerta principal se cerró. Por primera vez en esa semana, Blossom volvía al apartamento. Sin anunciarse o informarle a alguien de su llegada, atravesó la cocina en dirección a su habitación, arrastrando una maleta de viaje detrás de sí.

—No mencionaste que tu hermana estaba de viaje, no tenía por qué preocuparme, Butch.

—Yo no soy su… —su réplica quedó suspendida en el aire.

Su mente tardó solamente dos segundos en hacer un reconocimiento fácil de la persona sentada frente a la isla de la cocina. Rubio de ojos azules, con un lunar sobre la ceja y una perforación en la oreja izquierda

—Ay por dios, tú… tú… tú eres Boomer Whitmore. Ay dioses, tú eres el prodigio que tocó Nel cor più non mi sento a los nueve años.

Butch esperaba la reacción usual de Boomer, poner los ojos en blanco e ignorarla. Detestaba cuando la gente se dirigía a él sólo por sus habilidades. Oh, disfrutaría tanto ver como esa pequeña engreída quedaba en ri...

—Ese soy yo, es un gusto conocerte…

—¡Blossom! Blossom Utonio —se apresuró a completar ante el silencio del rubio.

No era esa la respuesta que Butch esperaba.

Blossom cubrió su boca con ambas manos, luchando por contener la emoción y no gritar.

Sabía que su nuevo hermanastro tenía un mal carácter, las semanas previas a la boda lo vivió y esa fue la principal razón por la cual se quedó en casa de su novio durante la semana. Pero no esperaba que Butch conociera al músico, especialmente después de burlarse de ella la primera noche que se conocieron.

—Ay, dioses, nunca esperé llegar a conocerte en persona —Boomer la invitó a sentarse junto a él, palmeando suavemente la silla libre.

—Justo hablaba de ti con tu hermano —Blossom, quien estaba fascinada por estar junto a su ídolo, no logró captar el significado de aquellas palabras—. No me había mencionado que estuvieras interesada en la música.

—Boomer, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —El rubio sonrió con malicia.

—Quiero conocer mejor a tu hermanita, me reconoció por mi canción debut, eso es digno de admirar —aclaró él, usando un tono de voz más suave al usual—. Sería agradable poder charlar con alguien conocer de música clásica, para variar.

—La música clásica es aburrida.

—¡No lo es! —Defendió Blossom, rompiendo su burbuja de ensoñación—. No puedo creer que estés relacionado con un genio como lo es Boomer, y seguir hablando basura de la música clásica.

En el instante que habló, ambos cruzaron miradas. En el mes que llevaban viviendo juntos, ninguno había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por mejorar su relación, bajar la guardia o aceptar que sus opiniones nunca serían semejantes. Parecían haber llegado al mutuo acuerdo de luchar ante cada oportunidad posible.

—Es aburrida, toda la música clásica suena igual, todas son para quedarse dormido.

Boomer, acostumbrado a su pobre opinión sobre la música clásica, prefirió volver a preocuparse por su mandarina. Jamás le ganaría a los argumentos de Butch, tenía la obsesión de ser quien tuviera la última palabra, siempre.

—Tu actuación es aburrida —pero eso captó su atención—. Verte en pantalla me deja la misma sensación que Nicholas Cage, ¡dan ganas de cambiar de canal!

—Tu violín me deja con ganas de… con ganas de… —Boomer dejó en espera su bocadillo, él nunca había podido hacer callar a Butch en un solo argumento, y esa chiquilla lo logró. Deseaba ver el resultado de esa riña entre hermano—. ¡Tu música clásica es para tomarse una siesta!

—Ah, pues mira, dicen que sólo los prodigios saben apreciar la buena música. Es evidente que para actuar no es necesario ser prodigio.

—Oooohhh, eso tuvo que haberte dolido, ¿te dolió Butch?

El pelinegro gruñó, con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

—¿Tú de qué lado estás?

—De su lado —respondió ágilmente Boomer, señalando a Blossom con un dedo—. Me cae bien.

Incapaz de quedarse un segundo más en la misma habitación que esos dos, dejó todo lo que había agarrado en su lugar. Yendo hacia su cuarto dando fuertes pisotones, informándoles a todos sobre su berrinche. Blossom pronto gruñó al verlo marcharse, de verdad la ponía de los nervios.

—¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien así? Espero que no te ofendas.

—No me ofendo —aclaró Boomer después de reírse—. Jamás lo había visto comportarse así, esta es la primera vez. Normalmente dice que le aburre la música clásica y ya. Deja ir todos los argumentos. Creo que me entretuvo su riña de hermanos.

—No es mi hermano —murmuró molesta. Decidiendo que terminaría de cocinar para ocupar su mente con algo más—. Mi madre se casó con su padre y ya, no lo convierte en mi hermano.

Boomer observó en silencio como pasaba de ser una confiada chica que le gritaba a su hermanastro, a una aterrada adolescente incapaz de prender la estufa sin saltar hacia atrás por temor a quemarse. Sonrió por inercia ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

A simple vista le había dado la impresión de ser alguien confiada, el tipo de chica que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin equivocarse. Verla arrugar la frente y mirar las hornillas de la estufa estaba dándole una nueva impresión sobre ella. No era nada a como Butch la describió, pero de nuevo, la perspectiva de Butch no era confiable. Estaba resentido con su padre, al igual que ella parecía estarlo. No tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse antes de matrimonio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Preguntó amablemente, luego de ver por tercera vez que a Blossom se le apagaba la estufa, tratando de bajar la flama.

—Un poco de orientación me sería útil, sí —aceptó arrastrando la voz.

Boomer entró a la cocina tarareando. Esa era su labor domestica preferida.

—No eres muy diestra en la cocina, ¿cierto? —Intentó bromear, pero Blossom no se río.

En respuesta bajó el rostro con vergüenza, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas del músico. Aunque sus orejas se hubieran puesto rojas.

—Nunca había entrado en la cocina —confesó—, antes de la boda, mamá y yo teníamos a alguien que limpiaba y cocinaba para nosotras… está es la primera vez que tengo que ocuparme de eso.

Boomer fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Un detalle más para contrastar con la primera impresión que tuvo de ella. No era la chica perfecta.

—Hay un sabio dicho que dice: «nunca se es demasiado viejo o joven, para aprender algo nuevo».

Blossom suspiró, tomando el lugar de Boomer frente a la estufa cuando él la encendió y bajó la flama para ella. Sabía que tenía razón, esa era una buena oportunidad para finalmente aprender a cocinar. Excepto que las veces que se paró ahí, dispuesta a hacer algo, recordaba que su madre aún no quería explicarle nada, seguía dejándola en la ignorancia sobre porque no le contó sobre la relación que tenía con Joe. Eso le quitaba el ánimo para querer impresionarla.

—Realmente no me interesa aprender a cocinar. Sería más eficiente ordenar algo y pagar, después de todo Butch se encerrará en su habitación y yo estaré en la mía, ensayando.

Partió los huevos sobre el sartén imitando los movimientos de Boomer, primero con suaves golpes en un costado y luego abriéndolos por la cuarteadura.

—¿Quisieras que se sentarán juntos a comer? —Boomer recogió las cáscaras de huevo, luego de indicarle a Blossom como sazonar los del sartén.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

Dos meses. Llevaba dos meses viviendo con él sin saber que era lo que quería conseguir. Fue hija única toda su vida, al igual que él. Creía tener una sana y agradable relación de confianza con su madre, dónde no había secretos, pero eso resultó ser una gran mentira.

Pero aún después de esas ocho semanas no estaba segura de cómo se sentía.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte a hablar con él para hablar?

Blossom volvió a alzarse de hombros.

Muchas de sus amigas tenían padres divorciados y al enterarse del nuevo matrimonio de su madre, todas y cada una de ellas le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, porque esos matrimonios no siempre resultaban. Le dijeron que podía tratarse de algún hombre enfermo. O que su hijo podría ser un pervertido. Bajo otras circunstancias, Blossom no hubiera creído nada de eso, esas eran cosas que sólo ocurrían en los libros, las series de televisión y… mierda, también en la vida real.

Había escuchado muchísimos casos semejantes en las noticias. De adolescentes como ella violadas constantemente por sus padrastros, embarazadas por ellos e incapaces de defenderse.

Esa había sido la principal razón por la que decidió quedarse en casa de Brick una semana.

—En realidad no sé lo que quiero. Todo esto fue demasiado rápido para mí, de pronto mi mamá tenía pareja y estaba comprometida, y yo tenía que ser su dama de honor y luego… luego ya tenía un padre y un hermano nuevo.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Finalmente había sucumbido a la ansiedad.

—¿Tu mamá no te dijo nada? —Preguntó Boomer, encargándose de la cocina, Blossom se veía muy afectada como para ponerle atención.

—No. Dos meses después y sigue rehusándose a hablar conmigo.

—Uh-huh —Boomer apagó la estufa, la comida ya estaba lista—. Fue lo mismo con Butch, ¿sabías? —Ella negó, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro—. A diferencia de ti, la relación con su padre apesta. No se quedó a vivir con su madre porque luego del divorcio ella hizo una familia nueva con otro hombre, y no quiso hacerse cargo de Butch.

Blossom puso dos platos sobre la isla, sin saber si Boomer querría quedarse a comer o no, pero invitándolo de todas formas.

—Él se enteró de que Joe estaba viendo a alguien la noche que se reunieron a cenar contigo y tu mamá. Esa mañana le dije que intentara comportarse aunque sea durante diez minutos —suspiró al recordar esa llamada telefónica—. Me queda claro que no lo hizo.

Llenando dos vasos con agua Blossom empezó a entender un poco más la situación.

Ella y Butch se sentían igual. Traicionados. Ninguno de sus padres había confiado en ellos para contarles sobre su nueva relación.

—¿Por eso él discute conmigo todo el tiempo? Quiero decir… yo tengo la culpa por responder pero… ¿esa es la razón?

Boomer inclinó la cabeza al frente. Quería decirle que sí, una dulce mentira para hacerla sentir mejor y quizá, _quizá_, ayudarle a mejorar la relación con Butch.

—No, él es así.

Pero la verdad era lo mejor. Los dos tenían personalidades diferentes, sería más sano para ellos aprender a convivir juntos a su propio ritmo.

Butch llegó diez minutos antes al set de grabación. Su mánager le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él respecto al guion, él consideraba algunos aspectos del personaje inapropiados, así que lo arreglarían con los escritores mientras tuvieran tiempo.

Realmente no le importaban esos detalles. Cuando lo leyó en casa le encantó el personaje, era un grandísimo hijo de puta, como le comentó a Boomer. Leer los diálogos y acciones escritos en el papel lo hizo sentir, de alguna forma, familiar con la vida que ese chico había llevado. Eliminado por supuesto el asunto de las drogas, la prostitución y bueno… el ser gay. Pero sentía que si ese chico existiera de verdad serían muy buenos amigos.

Desde el inicio de su vida como actor, diez años atrás, sería su primera vez interpretando a alguien homosexual. No le desagradaba (aunque dijera que sí), se sentía intrigado al respecto. ¿Qué se sentiría besar a otro hombre? Tendría que ser muy diferente a besar a una mujer, eso lo tenía muy claro. ¿Abrazarlo en forma romántica sería también distinto? La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que sí, para empezar un hombre era más ancho que una mujer y no tenían pechos. Además estaba el _otro_ asunto.

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Carl, su mánager—. Los escritores nos verán ahora.

—Seguro, vamos —enrolló el libreto, guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Cuéntame, ¿qué es eso que te tiene tan nervioso respecto a Logan?

Carl guardó silencio durante varios segundos, se encontraban a unos metros de las oficinas administrativas, prefería responder dónde ellos no pudieran escuchar.

—Todo ese asunto de las drogas… ¿realmente crees que sea necesario para el personaje? —Butch abrió la boca listo para responder—. Yo creo que es exagerado, poner todo eso simplemente es ensalzar su desgracia —pero Carl no lo dejó ni siquiera hablar.

Tocaron la puerta con un placa dorada en la parte superior, una voz suave respondió permitiéndoles el paso. Entraron en las oficinas, Butch no se sentía intimidado por estar frente a las personas que firmaban sus cheques y les daban vida a todos sus personajes, en cierta forma se sentía halagado de estar frente ellos. todo lo contrario a Carl.

—Carl, Butch, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Nuevamente, sin dejarlo decir nada, Carl habló.

—Quiero que cambies el libreto, que Logan este involucrado en drogas es excesivo y no le aporta nada a la trama de la serie —miró a Butch momentáneamente—. Además de que da una mala impresión de él —concluyó señalando al pelinegro con un dedo.

Butch carraspeó para hacerse escuchar. Carl nunca había censurado su opinión de esa forma antes, así que daría su opinión sin importarle si su mánager se enojaba con él o no.

—Yo no lo veo así, Carl. Logan fue criado en un ambiente de drogas, dónde su madre vendía su cuerpo para ganar dinero suficiente y mantenerlo. Además de que, al morir ella, Logan tuvo que aprender como sobrevivir a los doce años luego de que nadie quería adoptarlo —Carl inspiró con fuerza. Pero Butch continuó—. La serie está dirigida a un publico adulto, si se descubre que hay niñas de secundaria viéndolo será culpa de la irresponsabilidad de sus padres. No la nuestra.

—Justamente —secundó Keane, la escritora principal—, no podemos monitorear a todas las personas que van a ver la serie, pero es evidente que no es un programa dirigido a menores de edad —la mujer se levantó de su escritorio, quitándose las gafas en un gesto cansado—. Entiendo que has trabajado con Butch desde su primera aparición en pantalla a los dieciséis años, pero Carl, él no es un niño interpretando el papel de un drogadicto, es un adulto. Y como bien lo mencionó, el personaje ha sufrido muchas cosas y tomó el camino… fácil, por decirlo de alguna forma, para mantenerse. Es lo único que ha conocido toda su vida.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, Keane despidió a Butch y Carl de su oficina.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Carl dedicó una mirada cansada hacia Butch. Los años empezaban a pasarle factura a su mánager, aunque las canas eran casi imperceptibles en su cabello rubio.

—¿De verdad estás a favor de interpretar ese personaje? —Carl sonaba preocupado, algo que Butch encontró divertido.

—Seguro, es algo nuevo y me parece que la historia es interesante —alzo un hombro para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Prefiero este tipo de trabajos que las novelas adolescentes con la que inicié.

Un grito a lo lejos lo distrajo de su conversación. El director estaba llamando a todos a escena para comenzar las grabaciones.

Butch dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Carl, tratando de animarlo.

—Descuida, sabes que si hay algo que no me guste del personaje voy a quejarme durante la filmación —dijo con tono alegre.

Y aunque Carl no se rio, supo que hablaba enserio.

* * *

**Própositos de año nuevo, por lo menos dos actualizaciones al mes de esto. **

**Así que para dar un buen inicio a esa meta personal, traigo el capítulo dos de este curioso fanfic mío. Quiero salirme de lo convencional (**al menos para moi**), y tratar de que los personajes sean... más naturales dentro de lo posible, I mean, sigue siendo ficción después de todo. Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Por ahora la única que no ha sido presentada es Bubbles, y eso es porque todavía no es su turno de brillar, pero cuando lo sea lo sabrán. También creo que debería de decirles... habrá mucho crack ship, porque quiero, puedo y me gustan las crack ship, blossick es la única que se quedará como está (**o no**). Bueno eso es todo lo que quiero comunicar por ahora 8D.**

**LD.**


End file.
